


第二轮（全）

by rosegrose



Category: all东
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegrose/pseuds/rosegrose
Kudos: 9





	第二轮（全）

ooc慎  
东东太可爱了，小宝贝  
双性雷  
一些脏话⚠️

(一)

尤东东跟着学姐去蹦迪，一群学校的风云人物，坐在卡座上，抽烟，划拳喝酒。尤东东接过学姐推上来的软饮，小口小口地喝着，高台上有外国女人在跳脱衣舞。

东东的腰突然被人摸了一把，东东警觉地回头看，隔壁桌上摆了一个黑桃标志，在变换颜色，学姐喝了一口酒，凑近东东耳边，“黑桃，一瓶一万多”

尤东东吓一跳，凑近学姐耳边说：“真有钱啊！”学姐点点头。

尤东东又看了一眼，一个扎小揪的小哥哥看过来，对尤东东笑笑。

东东受宠若惊地傻笑几下，那个小哥哥坐到东东背后，贴近东东的耳朵，“我叫井然，你呢”东东没听清，音乐声太大了，井然掏出手机，打上一行字。

我叫井然，第二轮约吗？

东东还不懂什么是第二轮，学姐就把他推到隔壁桌。

东东一脸懵地坐到一群帅哥中间，井然搂住他的腰，一双手突然抚摸东东的大腿。东东往井然怀里躲，井然微微笑，那双手更过分，直接伸进东东的裆部，揉捏起来。

东东开口大叫，左边的穿西装的凑近，直接嘴对嘴，给东东灌了一大口酒，东东咳嗽几下，咽了下去，有一个刚下高台，浑身是汗，掐住东东的下巴，狠狠亲起来，东东的衣服从后面撩起来，东东惊慌地挣扎，但太迟了。

井然摸到了他的胸罩，立刻硬了，性器贴在东东的腰上，在他耳边骂道“出来勾引谁？”

尤东东着急地拉下衣服，咬了一口正在亲他的人，那人不太开心，凑近东东耳边大喊“我叫柯泽！记住啊，忘记就操死你！”

尤东东夹紧双腿，一脸茫然，他想叫学姐，学姐坐在一个男人腿上，忘我地亲吻，东东无措地坐在中间，柯泽挤在东东身后，手钻进东东的裤子，东东扭动身体，井然抓住他的手，装西装的男人趁机吻上东东的唇，男人亲亲东东的耳朵，“我叫樊伟，一会也去第二轮”

东东急得要掉眼泪，柯泽的手，已经摸到他湿漉漉的雌花。

柯泽啧舌，“等会肯定要被干烂！”东东的手被放在井然的裆部，井然拉开裤链，性器在东东手心摩擦。

樊伟勾住东东的舌尖，狠狠地吮吸，东东的胸口剧烈起伏，柯泽的手指在雌穴里抽动，尤东东咬一口樊伟的舌尖，小声地恳求，“我是第一次，呜呜呜求求你了，不要！”

樊伟不爽地揪住尤东东的头发，尤东东可怜兮兮地看着他，樊伟又觉得他可怜又可爱，傻乎乎的。

柯泽把手指抽出来，放进东东的嘴里搅拌，井然抓住东东的手，按在性器上撸动，尤东东在柯泽身上扭动，把柯泽引得一身火，用手掐住东东的屁股肉，性器顶在他股间。

樊伟也摸进尤东东的裤子里，碰到了东东的雌穴，更加兴奋，手指在里面扣弄，樊伟咬住东东的耳朵，“宝贝，你好棒啊！”尤东东轻轻啜泣，屁股里夹着一根鸡巴，手里握了一根。

井然这座，三个人紧紧围着尤东东。

一个穿皮衣的搂住一个前凸后翘的洋妞儿，来到井然这儿，看见哭泣的尤东东，裤子拉开，衣服也被拉起来，手里握着鸡巴，屁股被顶地一动一动，樊伟的手指在雌穴里抠挖，细细的腿发着抖。

“哎哟，怎么哭成这样？怪可怜的。”穿皮衣的扔下洋妞儿，手解开东东的胸罩，握住小小的乳房，黏糊糊地和东东亲嘴儿，在东东的耳边说：“我，罗浮生。啧，胸真小，给你揉揉！不客气。”

尤东东呜呜大叫，音乐声那么大，群魔乱舞，根本没人管。

雪白的胸脯在罗浮生手里，揉来揉去，东东的嘴被亲肿，下唇疼，井然啧了一声，射在东东的手里。柯泽憋得不行，“走走走，第二轮！罗浮生，你去吗？”

罗浮生拉扯东东的乳头，“走啊！”樊伟把手指上的液体，一点一点抹在东东的裤子上，“井然，走，去我那里啊”

尤东东腿软，委屈地跑到学姐那里，学姐已经瘫在沙发上，不省人事。

东东被罗浮生抓住，直接扛在肩上，东东又怂又怕，井然摸一把东东的屁股，走到夜店门口，停了一辆加长林肯。

这群公子哥嬉笑怒骂，等保镖开车门，把东东塞进去，一个一个坐进去。井然打了个哈欠，柯泽嘲笑一句，“井哥，这就困了？”

樊伟看向井然疏离的眉眼，挑挑眉。罗浮生掐住东东的脖子，用力啃咬，“这第二轮才刚刚开始呢！”

东东害怕极了，“放我走吧，我不想去！”

井然的手指搭在东东的手心，“B大美术系大一，尤东东。最近很缺钱，对吧？第二轮，最少十万”樊伟让东东扫他的微信，东东摇摇头，“我不要钱，让我走吧！”

柯泽看不惯装模作样，冷笑一声，“别给脸不要脸，你是双性人的事，就这么想让别人知道吗？”罗浮生摇摇手机，“加个微信呗，我挺喜欢你的，又骚又可怜”

尤东东无助地说：“我手机丢在店里了，让我回去拿，好吗？”罗浮生一巴掌扇倒尤东东，“贱货，再摆谱，我打死你！”樊伟抓住罗浮生，“打废了，就不能玩了”尤东东眼镜摔在车上，脸颊红肿一块。他颤抖地掏出手机，一个个加上了。

每个人给东东转了十万块，逼着东东收下钱。

尤东东把眼镜戴起来，歪歪扭扭地架在鼻梁上。樊伟拿手帕擦擦他的眼泪，“乖一点，别犯傻”

樊伟看着东东哭唧唧的样子，其实已经硬得疼。井然摸摸尤东东的脸颊，“罗浮生，你太用力了”罗浮生挑眉，又飞了五万给东东，他拍拍东东的头，“我错了，小甜心”

尤东东捏紧自己的衣角，抖着腿，柯泽按住他的腿，“现在别抖腿，一会到床上，有你抖的”罗浮生痞笑，“不止腿吧！”

井然抿嘴笑，樊伟看向窗外。

樊伟郊外的一栋别墅，东东被柯泽抱在怀里，雌穴被破处，操得全是水声。

尤东东疼得大叫，嘴里塞进罗浮生的性器，井然用力操着后穴，樊伟掐住东东的乳尖拉扯，柔嫩的乳尖肿肿的，东东的子宫被精液浇灌成熟，后穴合不拢，大腿发抖，性器射不出来，只能流尿。

尤东东全身没有一块，没有印记的，吻痕，咬痕，指痕。

樊伟接着干他的雌穴，雌花阴唇外翻，阴蒂玩到破皮，一摸阴蒂，雌穴就高潮不止，罗浮生边揉东东的奶子边干后穴，嘴里还嫌东东的胸小。东东早就听不见罗浮生的声音，井然给他喂了点药，东东舔舔嘴唇，双眼无神，难耐地张开腿，肚子里晃荡的是精液，嘴里含的也是精液。

尤东东不知道自己是怎么回的宿舍，浑身疼，像浑身粉碎性骨折。他把钱存进银行卡，再慢慢转给父母。

尤东东被破处之后，一直神不守舍，有的时候晚上，在宿舍里面露痴态，用手指去扣挖前后穴，床摇得咯吱咯吱响，舍友胡杨偷偷对着东东的床位打手枪。一天罗浮生给东东发了一张，那天舔着一根性器的照片，还有一条微信：明晚十点，我们去接你。

（二）

胡杨敲敲厕所的门，“东东，你好了吗？”尤东东没说话，传来很轻很轻的一声，黏糊糊的，像小动物的呻吟。

尤东东自从和学姐晚上出去一次后，变得很奇怪，嘴唇红通通的，腿总是分开跪坐在床上，圆圆的眼睛总乱瞟，连勾肩搭背的动作都战战兢兢。

这种小动物的呻吟，经常出现在深夜里，东东的床会吱吱作响，胡杨不信其他舍友听不见。

林风排练累，睡得死，傅红雪睡得浅，还喜欢熬夜。

尤东东坐在马桶上，舔着林风的性器，林风的性器干净，柱身很粗，微微上翘，林风捏捏尤东东的脸，东东的左脸被撑出一个弧度，嘴唇湿漉漉，短短的猫咪般的胡茬，一抖一抖。

“东东，含进去”。

尤东东后背一颤，雌穴里一阵瘙痒，内壁上无数只小虫子在爬。

他加紧双腿，把林风的性器全含进去，林风轻轻抚摸东东的头发，东东的舌头卷在柱身，吞得很深，喉咙的压迫感，让尤东东流出眼泪。林风擦擦他的眼泪，退出东东温热的口腔，“东东，东东，难受就不做了”

尤东东脸颊通红，罗浮生他们已经三天没有来找，裤子上湿了一片，“林风，我下面好痒啊！”东东脱掉大短裤，玫红色的雌花，没有阴唇的保护，淫荡地流水。

林风的手指伸进去，热乎乎的穴肉立刻饥渴地凑上去，东东急得满头大汗，他趴在马桶盖上，撅起屁股。

“林，林风！快进来吧！”林风愣了愣，握住性器，抵在臀缝，滑来滑去，却插进东东的屁眼，“是这里吗？”东东高声喘息了一声，扳开屁股，“呜呜，这里也很舒服”

林风，表演系系草，稀里糊涂的处男，找错了门。

林风掐紧东东的腰，滑腻的肌肤，他不禁问，“东东，你是女人吧！”东东迎合林风的抽动，林风很快射出来。

尤东东把林风按在马桶盖上，骑上去，雌穴紧紧嵌住林风的鸡巴，林风这才算进对了。林风狠狠地向上顶，东东爽得尖叫，林风捂住东东的嘴巴，东东伸出小舌头舔林风的掌心。

林风在东东耳边问，“你为什么这么熟练？”东东搂住林风的脖子，大喊出来：“呃，林风，嗯嗯，操我啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

林风再次捂紧东东的嘴，射进尤东东的穴心，“呜呜呜！”林风紧紧抱住东东，“东东，我们交往吧……”尤东东坐在林风的腿上，圆圆的眼睛低垂，眼角泛红，胸口粉粉的。

他沉默不语，林风捏捏东东软软的脸蛋。

胡杨搬了一把椅子，翘着二郎腿，坐在厕所门口。林风推开门，上身穿白色背心，正好和胡杨对视上，林风面无表情，胡杨也没有笑容，“东东呢？”

尤东东裹着林风的衬衫，怯生生地探头，“胡杨哥，我好了，你用吧！”胡杨揉揉东东的头，“我桌上有带回来的奶茶”尤东东蹭蹭胡杨的手指，“谢谢哥！”说完抓紧身上的衣服，赶紧溜开。林风撇了一眼胡杨，嘴角微微上扬，“胡杨，你也就耍这些花招了”

胡杨慢慢握紧拳头。

东东刚喝了一口奶茶，一缕长发落在他的手上，传来淡淡的茉莉清香。

“学长？”尤东东的手指偷偷远离那一缕发丝，傅红雪抚摸他的后背，“东东，吃饭了吗？”东东含住吸管，摇摇头。傅红雪微微一笑，“今天我们出去吃吧。”

(三)

尤东东穿着皱巴巴的优衣库T恤，很明显透出里面的黑色轮廓，“东东穿了背心？”傅红雪仿佛是冰雪做的，扎着长发，穿卫衣长裤，雪白的肌肤没有一滴汗珠。

尤东东脸上染上绯红，手摸摸脖子，“啊，嗯”傅红雪那双人人夸赞的眼睛，追着尤东东的手指，落到黑色的边缘。

傅红雪红色的卫衣格外显眼，尤东东流露出羡慕的眼神，“学长穿这个真好看”傅红雪不甚在意地回答，“东东穿什么都好看”

特别是穿着蕾丝的女士打底。傅红雪在心里默默说。

他天生感官比较强。假装不经意搂住尤东东的腰，就能感觉到尤东东T恤上面穿着什么。

尤东东揉揉鼻子，脸上一副微微委屈的神情，但他不能直说，傅学长一直很照顾他。

尤东东其实很怕傅红雪。傅红雪是学生会会长，之前有个干部私藏了外联部的钱，傅红雪连监控都没看，不到三分钟就找到了私藏的地方。

大家都说，在傅红雪面前，不存在绝对的秘密。

傅红雪带东东吃完饭，说到评优的事。那可是为老尤家争光的事儿。东东本身成绩是够的，但人际啊，在导员面前刷脸是不可能的。

尤东东本来想说的是，“学长不用考虑我”

但傅红雪平静的眼睛盯着尤东东的胸口的黑色阴影，“东东，你很想评优吧”而尤东东张着嘴，他的想法无所遁藏。

别人可能会靠语言说服面前的人。而懦弱到被强奸都不发一声的尤东东却像被一脚踢开呜呜叫小狗，在餐厅的厕所里，张大嘴巴吮吸学生会会长的性器。

傅红雪撩起长发，眼睛兴奋地发红。尤东东皱巴巴的T恤下黑色的女士打底，终于暴露在傅红雪眼皮底下。

边缘还有一看就很廉价的蕾丝。尤东东打着抖，他跪在傅红雪腿间，小心翼翼地抬起眼睛，眼镜有点歪。尤东东卖力地为会长口交，屁股微微摇摆，下面的雌穴冒出汁液。

傅红雪一把把东东拉起来，手强硬地伸进打底，尤东东忍不住叫出声，被傅红雪压在门板上。傅红雪的手指擦过乳头，他低声在尤东东耳边，“你以为你那些事，没人知道？”

尤东东睁大眼睛，克制住眼泪。“学长？”他不可置信，傅红雪在手机里随便翻出几张尤东东淫乱神情的照片，“不相信？”尤东东眼镜滑到嘴边，都来不及去扶，只是哀求傅红雪不要发出去。

尤东东湿润的玫红色的嘴唇，一张一合，满头大汗，整个人狼狈不堪。傅红雪干干净净，像从雪里堆出来的，唯有一双眼睛泛着红。

傅红雪按住尤东东光滑的脊背，东东正在微微颤抖，脸侧一滴滴汗珠，滑进胸口，他咬紧嘴唇，万分痛苦纠结，傅红雪轻柔的嗓音落在耳边，“把裤子脱下来”

尤东东垂下眼，扒掉大短裤，“转过来”傅红雪按住东东的后颈，尤东东转过来，他做了一件人生中最叛逆的事，他挥开傅红雪，岔开腿蹲了下来，露出湿淋淋的雌穴，“我的那些事，你不都知道吗？”

这是一个报复，东东心里窃喜，傅红雪再怎么全知全能，也不会知道。

傅红雪半被眼前的景色，半被尤东东单纯的小脑瓜震惊到。随之而来的是一种很隐秘的欲望，在腰腹部燃烧，他靠在墙上，把东东抱起来，性器硕大的头部在雌穴口蹭蹭，一口气刺穿。

尤东东踮起脚尖，因为他被傅红雪扯着脖子，往上提，性器在穴里一圈一圈的转，汁液打湿了傅红雪的长裤，尤东东扶着腹部，神志不清地仰头，只能看见厕所的灯光。

(四)

和傅红雪吃完饭回来，尤东东的状态不对劲。胡杨惴惴不安，尤东东经常神游，衣橱里掉出几次胸罩，女士打底。

或许是交了女朋友。胡杨更加爱怜。

可当胡杨发现，尤东东穿着粉色的胸罩，拿着手机在不知名网站直播的时候，他头脑一懵。

东东怎么会变成这样？胡杨呆在原地。东东好像没有看到似的，对着屏幕的什么老公哥哥扭着腰。胡杨心里只剩下愤怒。

他当着那些龌龊的观众，上了尤东东。东东没有拒绝，而是很主动地解开胸罩，小巧的乳肉一抖一抖，晃得胡杨眼花。

尤东东紧紧抱住胡杨，嘴里喊着“哥，操死我吧！用力插我呜呜呜呜！”雌穴呈现熟红色，东东掰开雌穴，让屏幕能看见肉棒插在里面滋滋作响。

东东看起来不太正常，胡杨抱住东东的头，“东东，你还好吗？”尤东东凄惨地笑起来，“我挺好的啊，我本来就不正常，现在看起来正常多了。”

他主动亲吻了胡杨，黏糊糊地说，“胡杨哥，快，用力干我”迫不及待地骑起胡杨那根分量不小的性器，腹部一鼓起来，东东就会发出猫叫一样的呻吟，他脸上纠结的神色也渐渐舒缓。

胡杨从背后插进东东后穴的时候，尤东东有些抵触。屏幕上的观众反而更加兴奋，时不时鲜红的“爆肛骚货”“干破屁眼”字幕飘过去。

可能被鼓动，胡杨干起后穴更加粗鲁。后穴不像雌穴，没有先天的润滑，东东的后穴很干净，估计有定期清洗。幸好性器上有雌穴的湿润，插入不至于很困难。

尤东东被顶到前列腺的时候，整个人抬起了一下。胡杨压住他的后背，疯狂地干那处，几乎要顶爆，东东的表情很混乱，一只眼睛翻白，一只眼睛闭着，嘴里还在感谢屏幕里的打赏。

东东靠近屏幕念几句，“谢谢老公的1万”“干得很舒服，老公也来干我啊！”胡杨抱紧尤东东的腰，射了进去，尤东东哼唧，“哈，啊，胡杨哥的精液.....”

胡杨伸手关掉了尤东东的手机，尤东东毫不在乎，修长的腿环住了胡杨的腰，“哥，第二轮来吗？”


End file.
